Protective netting is commonly used at sporting events to protect spectators from sporting objects, such as balls or other equipment, being thrown or kicked from an athletic field. The protective netting is typically suspended by a plurality of cables from the ceiling within an enclosed stadium, or in the alternative, stretched and attached between a plurality of frame structures within a stadium. The protective net generally comprises a wide mesh such that the spectators in the stadium retain a substantially unobstructed view of the goal or field of play upon which the sporting actions may occur.
Additionally, the dimensions of the openings of the mesh will vary according to whether the protective net is designed to block or prevent the passage of small objects, such as hockey pucks or baseballs, or larger objects, such as footballs. Objects such as hockey pucks, baseballs, or footballs may be herein described as sporting equipment.
While much attention has been given to the protection of spectators at a sporting event through the provision of safety nets, there has been minimal attention given to the displaying of advertising content on these same safety nets.